


Stars

by goldengoddess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Requests, disgustingly sappy, javert voice: STARS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoddess/pseuds/goldengoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji finds time to be alone in a crowd, Zenyatta finds time to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> scuzer says:  
> ZOOMS IN okay... may i request some genji/zenyatta, where the two are just hopelessly pining for each other and thinking the other won't reciprocate the feelings, like they are both so hopelessly in love with the other but neither acts on the feelings until one day one (or both) finally does and confessions!!
> 
> here you go! 
> 
> three more genji fics and then i'm done with requests wow!! [If you enjoy this fic, please check out my other Overwatch fics here!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/494398)
> 
> hope u guys like the (not so) subtle su reference lol.... and hey, thanks.

                The stars above glistened and twinkled, delicate and so far away from the earth that Genji could only feel awe at the sight of them, the night just clear enough to see the soft glow of the Milky Way. From out on the balcony, at some banquet or another the new Overwatch had been invited to- as a gift by several generous benefactors- Genji felt still, away from the noise. He could hear the hum of music from inside, laughter and the click of heels on the floor, but found himself so much happier in the cool air.

He looked at his flute, swishing around the champagne as if he would take his mask off to drink it, the subtle glow of gold highlighted in the moonlight. They had come this far, in Overwatch; he had come this far, in his life. He looked down at the gardens below and found himself at ease, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Life was treating him well, old relationships, once spoiled, were healing, he enjoyed the physicality of his job- even if it was hard work, it was good work, and Genji realized he had made some of the best friends he had ever had in his entire life. Even if some of the team would not call each other friends, it was hard to think of them otherwise. Sure, protecting them was a part of the job, but genuine compassion had not been there when Genji signed off. And yet, he could not help but feel connected to the strange group of people, all plucked from different lives and different worlds. He would say he could not pick a favorite partner, but then again-

The glass doors behind him shut, music briefly overwhelmed by the door clasping. Genji looked over to see Zenyatta lower to his feet and light up. “Oh, Genji, did I disturb you?”

“Of course not, Master.” He pulled back from his lean on the railing, inviting Zenyatta to stand by him. “How’s the party?”

Zenyatta laughed, “A little high-brow for me, but I had the pleasure to talk to one of the omnic staff about the temple. She had such a heart.” He placed a hand over his chest. “Are you alright, Genji?”

                Zenyatta had to be the most gentle, the most kind, and yet the most passionate soul he had ever met. Overflowing with wisdom and grace, but still managing to care for the individual- that was his gift. Genji could not count the times, on his hands alone, that Zenyatta had made him feel like the only person in the room, his attention and capacity to find silliness in even the gloomiest of places intoxicating.

                 “Yes, I just needed some air. There’s a lot of people in there.” Genji coughed, “Master”

                “Ah, I understand the need to stand out under the stars for a moment to refresh,” Zenyatta looked towards the moon, crescent and illuminated vividly against the black backdrop. He glanced at Genji, turned to the sky as well, “Clear our minds. Even the flowers do it.”

                He looked towards where Zenyatta’s hand outstretched, the marble floor below, where the edges of the setting were creeping with bright white morning glories, all twisted and tucked away in sleep. Genji thought in idle if they would open if he were to pluck them. If they would stay open with a handful of roses as well. If he could put them in a vase and set them on the stout table they kept in the room they meditated in. If Zenyatta would replace the water and comment on how beautiful they were, how beautiful _he_ -

                “Do you ever wonder how many other people are doing the exact same thing as you? At the same time?” He mused, voice quiet and starry.

                “All of the time,” Zenyatta’s voice dropped to meet Genji’s, “But I don’t believe any of them feel the same exact way.” He stepped towards the railing and rested his arms against it, peering down below, where the light from the building reached into the well kept gardens, past the long shadows and into where the dark met the moon’s rays. There was something in the space between the light of a house and the light of the moon, something out of the darkness and into a new form of luminosity. There was something there that made Genji feel an ache of nostalgia for an act he had not committed yet. He looked towards Zenyatta to find he had already turned towards Genji.

                Without any thought to the gesture, Genji touched his forehead, pressing down and pulling off his mask, the airlock hissing as he took it off. The air stung against his cheeks and his eyes prickled at the small breeze. It felt right.

                “I suppose you’re right.” He said, “It’d be hard to replicate this.”

                Zenyatta gave another light chuckle, “I agree, Genji.”

                Genji returned his laugh, “Nothing wise to say, then, Master? No metaphors about life and death for me tonight?”

                He shook his head, “No, even the wisest monk can be tongue tied.” Genji could tell he was smiling with every ounce of his body, not just because of the broken moment, but Genji was also grinning. He had only removed his mask a handful of times, never so close to a public place, and only ever when it was just the two of them, usually over a cup of tea, or once while they were meditating far up the hills by the monastery. No matter when or why, it felt religious, like a christening, like the dawn over the mountains. His smile was bright and when unwavering- a force of nature.

                “May I ask a question? It’s quite serious.” He spoke, his expression still warm, but still earnest, setting the glass next to the mask.

                “Of course.” Zenyatta nodded.

                “May I kiss you?”

                The music inside was a light tune, faraway, but heartwarming. But it was the sound of the forest and gardens beside them, the sound of life teeming before them, that overwhelmed the senses and dizzied his breathing, his head. Genji would not move until told, he did not want to invade, to transgress.

                “Yes,” Zenyatta breathed, “If you would like.”

                Genji stepped forward, placing his hand under Zenyatta’s chin and leaning forward to run his lips across his cheek. He stopped for a moment, eyes still closed.

                “I love you,” They said at the same time.

Genji pulled back and laughed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Zenyatta watched as Genji grabbed the railing, laughter shaking him. He smiled and breathed in, out.

“Why are you laughing-?” Zenyatta began, flustered, only noticing the tears rolling down Genji’s cheeks as he tried to contain the fit, “Why are you crying?” He reached his hand out to set on Genji’s shoulder, only to have his hold it.

“Because it’s too perfect,” Genji said, squeezing Zenyatta’s hand, “It’s too perfect, and I love you.”

Zenyatta looked down, “I think I see.” He pulled Genji’s hand up and pressed it to his mouth. “How about that?”

Genji burst into another bout of laughter, pulling Zenyatta into a hug, resting his forehead against his shoulder. He felt warm and comfortable, like they had been made to fit together like two jigsaw pieces. It was exciting and relieving all at the same time, inviting, but new. “Thank you for everything, Master.” Genji smiled into his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Zenyatta mumbled back, reaching his arms up to hold Genji, “I’m so glad our lives came together, I’m so glad the world wanted us to meet.”

“Me too.” Genji lifted his head, he was still smiling. The moonlight glinted off of Zenyatta’s face, twinkling like some statue of a saint, “Me too.”

 


End file.
